People frequently suffer from difficulty walking arising out of physical aging and often debilitating aging-related musculo-skeletal conditions, physical injuries (e.g., sports-related injuries), weakening of the lower extremities, neurological illnesses that impact locomotive responses, and the like. In such circumstances, physicians and physical therapists frequently recommend the use of a walking aide or walker to assist with locomotion.
The commonly used walking aide devices (e.g., such as pick-up walkers and front-wheel walkers) that are recommended for use on plane or level surfaces do not lend themselves readily for use on stairways. As a result, there is a need in the art for a walker or walking aide device that can be used to assist locomotion on stairways and on-level surfaces.